TURNING PAGE
by Sasusakut
Summary: Dengan bersamanya, aku tahu aku menyerahkan hampir seluruh jiwaku. Meskipun dia berkata, bahkan untuk ribuan tahun berikutnya, tidak ada keinginan untuk mengubahku.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This ff inspired of twilight (a bit). Happy reading! **

Alarm di dalam kepala dan juga gendang telingaku berbunyi nyaring, sementara kedua kelopak mataku yang terpejam meskipun aku tidak memasuki gerbang mimpi ataupun tertidur barang semenit pun, tidak membuka.

Aku mengerang, menggulingkan tubuh ke samping, berharap alarm di kepala juga di kedua telinga yang berbunyi nyaring itu segera berhenti.

Sialnya aku hanya sendiri di dalam kamar tidur ini, dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuka kedua kelopak mata dengan penuh terpaksa, mengumpat, dan beranjak dari atas ranjang untuk mematikan alarm ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja rias.

Aku kembali melangkah ke arah ranjang, kedua kakiku merangkak naik membuat kaos oblong berwarna marun kusam yang kukenakan tersingkap.

Kedua irisku menatap jam dinding yang menunjuk angka lima. Lima pagi. Kembali menyumpah serapah di dalam hati, aku berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali tidur dengan benar, dan kapan terakhir kali aku bangun tidur dengan tubuh yang segar.

Menyerah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Kelasku yang pertama mulai pukul delapan, dan aku masih memiliki waktu tiga jam untuk bersantai, menonton acara gosip di TV, atau setidaknya, belajar. Yeah, aku bukan Yamanaka yang akan melewatkan hari dengan bergosip dan meminum kopi dari kedai kopi mahal favoritnya.

Mengikat rambutku yang berwarna merah muda, aku menyalakan keran dari westafel di dalam kamar mandi, membasahi kedua telapak tangan sebelum aku menepuk-nepuk pelan wajahku dengan telapak tangan dan air dingin.

Ritual di pagi hari saat musim dingin seperti ini hampir selalu sama. Aku akan jarang membilas tubuhku, menyikat gigi dengan cepat, mencuci wajahku sekadarnya, dan kembali ke kamar tidur.

Aku tidak memiliki pemanas dalam ruangan karena itu lah, mempercepat apapun kegiatan di dalam kamar mandi merupakan pilihan tepat.

Setelah selesai dan setelah memastikan wajahku cukup segar untuk tiba di kampus aku berbalik, dan nyaris berteriak, saat seseorang berdiri di belakangku tanpa kusadari sebelumnya.

Aku memegang dada dengan gaya dramatis, dan sosok di depanku menikmati efek yang dia timbulkan dari kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau membuatku mati berdiri!"

Sudut bibirnya berkedut, dia tersenyum. Masih terlalu pagi untuk senyuman miringnya yang mampu membuatku kesulitan bernapas dan bahkan mati menggelepar di tempat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang saat upacara pemakamanmu." Dia melemparkan lelucon terbaiknya membuatku mendengus juga memutar kedua bola mata.

"Aku akan menghantuimu, terlebih kalau kau melupakanku secepat itu dan berpindah hati pada yang lain."

Dia tertawa. Tawanya terdengar merdu dan aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menahan kedua bibirku. Kami tertawa bersama.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Dia bertanya, menarik tubuhku mendekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya yang terasa hangat di puncak kepalaku.

"Entah lah. Yah, tadinya aku berencana untuk kembali tidur selama satu jam sebelum ke kampus. Tapi..."

Dia tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan kalimat, dia menarik lenganku dan membawaku ke arah ranjang, mendudukkanku di atas ranjang, mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di seluruh wajah. Aku mengerang, mendesah. Ini gila! Masih terlalu pagi untuk segala kegilaan ini!

Kedua bola matanya terlihat berubah perlahan membuatku terkesiap. Dengan halus aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, dan meskipun enggan, dia menurut. Kami bertatapan dan dia memejamkan kedua mata saat aku melarikan jemari di wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Kau berubah warna." Dia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan kami kembali bertatapan. "Kapan terakhir kau makan?"

Dia memiringkan sekilas kepalanya, membuatku menunggu. Terdengar helaan napas keras dari kedua lubang hidungnya dan dadanya bergerak naik dan turun dengan cepat.

"Baru saja..."

"Sasuke..." Aku menyebut namanya dengan nada yang selalu kugunakan jika kulihat dia tengah berbohong, dan dia kembali memejamkan mata. Dia menggeleng pelan sebelum membuka kembali kedua matanya, dan irisnya terlihat kembali berubah warna.

"Beberapa minggu lalu."

Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan. Jemariku kembali menelusuri wajahnya, memberikan rasa nyaman. "Kau tahu kau tidak seharusnya menahan rasa laparmu."

"Tapi aku harus,-"

"Sasuke!" Dia menyerah. Dengan enggan dia mengangguk lemah membuatku tersenyum. Aku mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat, senyuman telah kembali di wajahnya yang tampan dan kedua irisnya kembali berwarna hitam seperti semula.

"Aku akan mengantarmu berangkat ke kampus. Ayo..." Dengan cepat Sasuke beranjak dari atas tubuhku, menarikku berdiri dan menungguku bersiap-siap sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

**Tbc**


	2. Satu

Mrs. Terumi memberiku segudang tugas untuk dikerjakan di rumah, dan Mr. Sarutobi memberiku praktikum ilmiah yang wajib diselesaikan saat itu juga.

Kelasku berakhir pukul lima sore, dan hanya memiliki waktu kosong selama dua setengah jam yang bisa kugunakan untuk mendengarkan curhatan panjang lebar Yamanaka tentang kekasihnya, Shimura si vampir--begitu aku memanggilnya karena kulitnya yang luar biasa pucat.

Kampus sudah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat. Sebagian dari mereka adalah mahasiswa yang memang memiliki kelas hingga larut malam, sedangkan sebagian lainnya adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang tengah mengerjakan proyek tugas akhir mereka.

Aku tidak membawa mobil tuaku karena tadi pagi Sasuke yang mengantar. Kizashi dengan baik hati mengirimkan pesan singkat, bertanya apakah aku memerlukan bantuannya untuk bisa kembali ke rumah dengan cepat, dan dengan nada halus aku menolaknya. Kizashi bertugas hingga esok malam, dia bekerja sebagai tentara yang menjaga daerah perbatasan. Sasuke sering menyebutnya sebagai Mr. Border--Tuan perbatasan, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Sasuke tidak mengirimkan pesan singkat, itu berarti aku harus berjalan menempuh jarak sejauh tujuh kilo untuk bisa sampai ke rumah, karena tidak akan ada kendaraan yang melintas di malam musim dingin seperti ini.

Aku merapatkan mantel yang kukenakan. Udara malam ini terasa jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya dan bisa kurasakan bulu romaku berdiri sementara mulutku tidak bisa berhenti membuka dan menutup, mengeluarkan uap.

Suara klakson dari arah belakang membuatku berputar. SUV milik Sasuke yang berwarna silver berhenti tepat di belakang tubuhku, dan ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan cepat membawaku masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih..." Aku bisa mendengar betapa menyedihkan suaraku saat ini. Ia mengangguk, kedua matanya menatapku seperti iba dan menyalakan pemanas di dalam mobil. Dia memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk kami berdua lalu memacu mobil tanpa berkata apapun.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah dan dengan halus Sasuke menginjak pedal rem. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman lemah, bukan senyuman miring seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Dia memejamkan kedua kelopak mata dan membukanya kembali saat lampu lalu lintas berubah kembali menjadi hijau.

"Aku baru saja berpatroli..." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa menoleh, tangannya sibuk memutar kemudi hingga mobil yang kami tumpangi berbelok ke kiri.

"Lalu?"

"Ada yang janggal."

Keningku berkerut mendengarnya. Janggal? Janggal seperti apa? "Apa maksudnya dengan itu?" Dia tampak menghembuskan napas dalam sekali lagi, dan aku bisa merasakan hawa panas menyapu anggota tubuhku yang berada dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Mr. Kenji?" Dia kembali bertanya, masih enggan untuk menatapku.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Dia melirikku sekilas, dengan kedua tangan masih berada pada kemudi. "Kami menemukan mayatnya."

"Mayat?" Bisa kudengar betapa histeris dan melengkingnya suaraku, bahkan di kedua telingaku sendiri dan itu diluar kemauanku. Cepat-cepat aku meminta maaf, dan dia melepaskan satu tangannya dari kemudi, meraih pergelangan tangaku, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Mayat." Sasuke mengulang pernyataannya kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kami berbelok ke kanan dan aku sudah bisa melihat dari kejauhan bangunan yang sudah kutempati sejak belasan tahun lalu, sebelum aku pindah dan tinggal bersama Kizashi--ayahku.

"Kami belum bisa menemukan apa penyebabnya. Tapi sepertinya, terlihat dari kondisi mayatnya, pasti lah ada tamu tak diundang yang datang, dan Tuan Kenji menyambutnya."

"Bukan binatang buas?" Aku mendengar Sasuke tertawa geli lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak akan pernah ada binatang buas yang gemar memangsa orang jika tidak diganggu lebih dulu, Sayang. Dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa Tuan Kenji bahkan tidak akan pernah melukai seekor lalat yang hinggap di makanannya." Dia melirikku dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di pekarangan depan rumah.

Lampu depan masih belum menyala dan aku belum memiliki keinginan untuk beranjak dari tempatku saat ini. Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil, melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berputar untuk menghadap ke arahku.

"Apa kau takut?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat dia khawatir, terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Dengan perlahan aku menggelengkan kepala, menampilkan senyuman seolah aku baik-baik saja.

Kami berdua keluar dari dalam mobil dan Sasuke membantuku menaiki undakan depan. Dia juga ikut masuk ke dalam rumah saat aku menyalakan lampu, dan menungguku berganti pakaian.

"Aku tidak akan datang untuk malam ini." Dia duduk di atas sofa tua yang biasa diduduki oleh Kizashi saat menonton acara olahraga favoritnya. Aku beringsut menghampiri, mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuannya, kedua lenganku merangkul lehernya.

"Apa Kizashi tidak akan pulang malam ini?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Dad baru akan pulang besok malam."

Sasuke mendesah, memandangku lama. "Aku tidak akan datang karena harus berjaga. Apa itu masalah?"

Aku ingin menjawabnya dengan kata ya, tapi tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Menampilkan senyuman manis hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan yang kupunya saat ini.

"Jika ada sesuatu, kau harus cepat menghubungiku." Aku mengangguk cepat. "Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Aku serius, Sakura."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Dan jangan membiarkan dirimu kedinginan sama seperti biasanya dengan membuka jendela kamarmu lebar-lebar."

"Aku mengerti."

"Bakar semua merica yang kau punya, dan bawa asapnya mengelilingi rumah." Aku mendesah, menatapnya ragu hingga dia menyebut namaku dengan nada memohon, "Sakura..."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Sekali lagi dia memandangku lama sebelum akhirnya kami berciuman untuk waktu yang sangat lama--bagiku.

Sasuke kembali memacu mobilnya menjauh dari rumah dan aku segera menuruti permintaannya tadi--menutup semua pintu dan jendela, membakar merica, dan membawa mangkuk berisi merica mengelilingi rumah. Asapnya yang berbau menyengat membuatku terbatuk hebat hingga kedua mataku berair.


End file.
